1. Field
The present disclosure relates to display technology, and in particular, to a power management method and a display device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, devices utilizing USB interfaces for supplying power have been increasing in popularity. For example, portable devices such as mobile phones, music players, tablet computers, displays, and so on use these interfaces. These devices are charged through USB interfaces from a USB power source or from a power supply. The USB power source and the power supply may be a desktop computer or a laptop computer which is capable of providing power. When the power capacity of a USB power source is insufficient, the connected device will result in an overload and no screen display will be shown thereon, leading to a bad user experience.